


Vulnerability

by SharkGirl



Series: Voltron NSFW Bingo 2018 [11]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Clothed Sex, Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Premature Ejaculation, Voltron Bingo 2018, Voltron NSFW Bingo, Vulnerability, implied open relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 00:21:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16439630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: “Pidge isn’t here,” Matt answered before he could ask. He pursed his lips. “She’s working on something with Dad,” he paused, quirking a brow. “Any reason you’re paying my little sister a visit at this hour?” That got Lance to look at him again.“I, um…just wanted to talk.”





	Vulnerability

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a request from @nerdybirdy632 on tumblr.  
> Once again, this is just barely M, haha. And it's my first time writing this pairing, so be gentle!
> 
> Beta'd by the lovely Jes~  
> Please enjoy!!

Lance was the last person Matt expected to be knocking on his sister’s door in the middle of the night cycle. And yet, there he was, clad in his blue pajamas, robe, and matching lion slippers. He looked just as surprised to see Matt on the other side of the threshold.

“Oh.” Lance blinked, gaze lowering to Matt’s shoulder and then just behind it.

“Pidge isn’t here,” Matt answered before he could ask. He pursed his lips. “She’s working on something with Dad,” he paused, quirking a brow. “Any reason you’re paying my little sister a visit at this hour?” That got Lance to look at him again.

“I, um…just wanted to talk.”

Matt knew Lance. Not as well as the rest of the paladins, but he was familiar with him. And the man standing in front of him was not his usual boisterous, over-the-top self. He seemed subdued and almost…sad?

“Well, I’m sorry you missed her,” Matt offered, rubbing at the back of his neck. “Everything okay?”

Lance’s lower lip quivered for a moment before he caught it with his teeth. “Oh, yeah,” he lied, clearing his throat. “Just thought she’d be up for some G&G, ya know, gaming and gossip.” He gave a watery laugh. “Well,” he went on, turning to leave, “I’m sorry I woke you-”

“Hold on.” Matt’s hand shot out of its own accord, gripping Lance’s upper arm and holding him in place. “I know you and Pidge are close, but…if something’s troubling you, I’d be happy to lend an ear.”

The look Lance gave him was a mix of relief and nervousness. “It’s stupid,” he blurted, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. “I figured I’d just tell her, get made fun of, and then get over it.”

Matt highly doubted his sister, snarky though she could be, would tease Lance when he was in such a state. Clearly he was seeking her counsel or, at the very least, comfort.

“C’mon in,” Matt said, stepping to the side to grant Lance entry. “I was just trying to tidy up while I waited for her to get back.” He chuckled. “I could use the company.”

Lance gave one last wary look down the hall before he accepted Matt’s invitation. He walked in and sat on the one part of Katie’s bed that wasn’t covered with notes, electronics, or half-built prototypes.

“So,” surprisingly, Lance was the first to speak, “you’re just hanging out in Pidge’s room?”

“Yup,” Matt answered with a laugh. “We were supposed to work on translating some chatter I picked up, but then Dad called her for Official Garrison Business,” he snorted. “Can’t compete with that.”

“Yeah.” Lance bobbed his head. “I hear you.”

They sat in silence after that. Matt wondered if this was enough. He was pretty good at talking to people, but it was hard when he didn’t know exactly what was bothering the other man. Was Lance a hugger? He seemed touchy-feely. Or maybe that was just because Hunk was his best friend.

He turned to ask, but Lance was already launching into it. “Listen, I know it’s dumb, and he’s only been gone for a little bit, but I miss him, okay? He’s been gone way longer before and sometimes we didn’t even hear from him, but I’m just an idiot and I got worried and-” he cut himself off, rubbing one of his eyes with the heel of his hand. “God, I’m a mess.”

Matt had an idea of who Lance was going on about, but if Lance didn’t say the name, Matt sure as heck wasn’t going to bring it up. So, he remained silent, letting Lance vent.

“I mean, it’s not like we’re exclusive or anything,” he went on. “I’m not jealous. I’m just worried. And it’s dumb, because he can take care of himself.” He shook his head. “Can you please just tell me I’m being an idiot, so I can go to bed?”

Lance finally met Matt’s gaze, his eyes red rimmed and his cheeks wet. He looked so vulnerable and, without even thinking, Matt wrapped his arms around him and pulled him to his chest. Lance stiffened for a moment and Matt thought he’d made a mistake, but then the other melted into his embrace, moving to wrap his arms around Matt’s waist and bury his face in his shoulder.

They stayed like that for a bit, Lance’s back shuddering with sobs or laughter – it was hard to tell – and then, after a spell, he pulled back, wiping at his eyes, a smile on his face.

“Thanks, man,” he said. “Guess I just needed a hug.” Lance bit his lower lip, blinking up at him. And Matt wondered if the other had ever looked so kissable before. He tried to shake the thought, but with their close proximity, the feel of the other’s skin brushing his, and the almost intoxicating scent of Lance’s shampoo, Matt once again moved on instinct.

He pressed their lips together and this time, when Lance stiffened, he didn’t relax right away. And so, feeling he’d really messed things up, Matt drew back. “Oh, man. Lance, I’m so sorry. I just-”

But Lance surged forward, looping his arms around Matt’s neck and pulling him down for another kiss. It felt good. And, admittedly, it had been a while. Matt had an on-again, off-again thing going, but they were currently off and he was pretty sure she wouldn’t begrudge him kissing someone as great as Lance.

And Lance seemed desperate for it, too. But that thought was what caused Matt to pull away once again. “Wait,” he said between gasps for breath.

“What’s wrong?” Lance asked, eyes searching his.

“This isn’t right,” Matt said and then immediately regretted it when Lance’s face crumpled. “No, shit, I didn’t mean it like that.” He raised a hand and brushed the pad of his thumb against Lance’s cheek. “I just didn’t want to take advantage of you.”

At that, Lance snorted and rolled his eyes, but then he smiled. “Hey, listen. I really appreciate that and all.” He moved closer, bumping their foreheads. “But I really need this right now. And if you’re opposed, that’s totally cool. But if you _are_ interested…” He rested his hand on Matt’s thigh. “I’m down.”

Well, Matt didn’t need to be told twice.

They didn’t bother to take their clothes off as they fell onto the bed, only pausing to breathe or laugh when Lance had to pull some piece of machinery out from under him and toss it onto the floor. But laughter turned to pleasured moans when Lance sneaked his hand into Matt’s pants, gripping his backside and pulling him closer.

“So, you _do_ workout between missions,” Lance teased as he gave Matt’s ass a squeeze.

“Hush, you,” Matt chuckled against his lips and rutted forward. They continued moving like that, the sounds coming from Lance’s mouth spurning Matt on.

“Hey,” Lance panted. “After this, let me suck you off?”

And, just like that, Matt came in his pants like a teenager. Embarrassing.

Matt pushed himself up on his arms, his face burning with shame, until surprisingly cool hands cupped his cheeks.

“I’m that good, huh?” Lance breathed.

“Please don’t tell anyone,” Matt blurted.

“Dude, I’m not an asshole.” He gave Matt’s cheek a gentle pat. “Anyway, I promise. But, uh, do you think you could help a guy out?” He glanced down and Matt followed his gaze to the bulge tenting his pajama pants.

“Yeah.” He smirked. “I think that can be arranged.”

And later, after Pidge had returned and screamed at them for messing up her bed, Matt was happy to walk Lance back to his room. Nothing had changed between them, not really. But after parting with a chaste kiss, something warm bubbled up in Matt’s belly and didn’t go away even after he’d returned to his own quarters.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, let me know what you think and feel free to hit me up on my Voltron sideblog [@bleucheesy](http://bleucheesy.tumblr.com) and [send me a request](https://bleucheesy.tumblr.com/post/178479173014/i-just-received-my-nsfw-bingo-card-from-voltron).


End file.
